una muñeca para Bakura
by Yusei Star
Summary: Yami Atem acaba de morir, Bakura no puede soportar la perdida de su unico amor. Pero la llegada de un extraño paquete cambiara las cosas
1. Chapter 1

Una muñeca para Bakura

Cap. 1 Yami esta muerto, una muñeca especial

El sonido de una sirena llego, los paramédicos recogieron a un joven de ojos color rubí, piel blanca, cabello tricolor, de baja estatura. Junto al a el otro joven de piel blanca, ojos color chocolate, de pelo albino, de estatura alta.

-Yami no te mueras, ¿me oiste?-dijo el joven de albino

-Bakura… te amo-respondió cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre.

------------------- --------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------

El funeral fue muy duro, ver a la unica persona que amaba en aquel ataul. Fue demasiado; jamaz le dijo cuanto lo amaba, y ahora jamas lo haria.

3 mese habian pasado, a un no podia recuperarse; pero eso pronto cambiaria…

Regreso a su apartamento y se llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrarse un paquete dirigido a el que decia "para mi querido bakura de atem´´; al abrirlo una pequeña muñeca de pelo negro ojos color carmin-rosado, piel blanca y un vestido negro con detalles en balnco.

Bakura acaricio a la pequeña muñeca, la cual cobro vida; lo cual asusto a Bakura, pero luego se tranquilizo.

-¿tu eres mi papa?-pregunto la muñeca alzando los brasos.

-no se, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-le respondi a Bakura.

-mama dijo que mi padre se llama Bakura, y que tiene el pelo blanco-contesto feliz

-¿Quién es tu mama?-pregunto Bakura hacercandose a la muñeca.

-Yami-respondio

-¿Yami?-penso

Fash back

-¡Bakura!-grito un joven de pelo tricolor

-Yami que ocurre?-pregunto Bakura

-te tengo una sorpresa, pero es para nuestro aniversario-finaliso

-¿tu eres la sorpresa que Yami queria darme?-volvio a preguntar bakura

-si-contesto

-entonces, si yo soy tu padre, mi pequeña-finalizo Bakura abrazando a la pequeña muñeca

Tbc…………..


	2. una aventura en la univerisidad parte 1

ADVERTENCIA: este fic es shonen ai, la pareja principal no tiene nada que ver con el genero; pero si esta incluido.

En este capitulo, se involucra Yugioh 5ds y chobits. Espero que les guste.

_Una muñeca para Bakura_

_Capitulo 2: aventura en la universidad_

_Parte 1 : Yusei_

Habían pasado 3 semana luego de la llegada de la muñeca, Bakura se encontraba muy feliz.

* * *

-papa-dijo la muñeca desde la puerta.

-si-respondió mientras seguía metiendo papeles a un portafolio color negro.

-quiero un nombre-contesto en forma de petición.

-¿un nombre?- el no le había puesto uno, el hasta ahora solo la llamaba hija; necesitaba uno.- veamos… que tal ¿Pandora?-le pregunto a la pequeña.

-¡si!-grito alegre, al fin tenia su propio nombre.

-bien, ahora vamos al trabajo-dijo cerrando el portafolios

* * *

El auto paro en frente de la universidad, el profesor mas temido de aquel plantel.

Subió las escaleras, y como siempre entro puntual a dar su clase, pero lo extraño fue; su acompañante. Una pequeña niña vestida con un vestido azul en detalles blancos; esta se sentó al lado del profesor albino. (para los que no se han dado cuenta, es Bakura)

-profesor Smith- levanto la mano, un joven de ojos azules, piel blanca, pelo negro, con unos rayos rubios, piel blanca y baja estatura. (mi lindo Yusei)

-si- respondió el maestro.

-pues termine de leer la novela que según yo pensaba usar para el trabajo final, pero la temática no me gusto y quisiera preguntarle si puedo escoger otra-pregunto esperando una respuesta sarcástica, típica del profesor.

-si, pero la quiero a tiempo, no le daré otro día de entrega-respondió firme, tomando el plumón para escribir en el pizarrón (o pintaron, como quieran llamarle).

-no se preocupe, lo tendré listo a tiempo-contesto el joven estúdiate.

-papito, quiero otro libro, ya termine este-dijo señalando la novela que tenia en las manos (la vida es un sueño, la verdad es una obra de teatro, pero no se me ocurría otra; aunque se las recomiendo el autor es pedro calderón de la barca).

-estoy dando clase, ve a la biblioteca por otro- le susurro mientras seguía escribiendo en el pizarrón.

-esta bien-dijo al momento de levantarse y dirigirse a la biblioteca.(vayan es bueno leer, no salgan como mi amigo Carlos. Tu sabes de que hablo).

* * *

Ya estando en la biblioteca, Pandora agarro cuanto libro tenia a la mano (por que estaba pequeña, tamaño miniatura) y empezó a leer uno por uno.

-tengo que encontrar algo-decía el mismo joven que Pandora vio en la clase de su padre.

-¿buscas un libro?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

El chico de ojos azules asintió

-¿Cómo que clase de libros te gustan?-pregunto tomando otro libro y guardando el anterior.

- la verdad no me gusta leer, prefiero las matemáticas- le respondió un poco apenado.

-ah… entonces será este-dijo dándole un libro para niños, en la portada un conejo color verde jade con orejas del mismo color

-pero,¿no creo que pueda usas este libro?-dijo tomando el inocente libros de las manos de Pandora.

-no te preocupes, yo convenzo a mi papa para que te deje usar el libro-respondió con su ya simpática sonrisa.

-es cierto, olvide presentarme, yo soy Yusei Fudo- hablo en todo mas relajado.

-y yo Pandora-contesto la niña haciendo reverencia (ya tome el personaje de Pandora para mi, es que es tan linda).

El timbre para entrar de nuevo a clases sonó.

-me tengo que ir a mi clase, espero verte luego-dijo Yusei, la niña era muy linda y esperaba que le diera consejos para terminar a tiempo el trabajo.

-si-respondió, Pandora vio como Yusei se alejaba, un dolor extraño llego a su pecho…

Pero ¿Qué era ese dolor en su corazón?

TBC

Espero que les haya gustado, en la pasada no sabia como poner ni subir. Pero gracias a la ayuda de mi amiga Marikena ya le aye el chiste

Dejer reviews SIPI los veo el proximo capitulo o nuevo fic, lo que salga primero.

Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja


	3. aventuras en la universidad parte 2

Una muñeca para Bakura

Capitulo 2 una aventura en la universidad 

Parte 2 el libro del conejo, muerta el sentimiento escondido.

-aun cuando no puedo verte, yo también puedo amar… no quiero que te alejes; pues el dolor en mi alma es mucho, y solo tu puedes curarlo-

Yusei empezó a leer el libro que Pandora le había dado, no era un simple cuento de niños; había algo que la hacia sentir un extraño sentimiento en su interior.

-me gustaría que tu no te fueras, para que el dolor no se vuelva mas grande y al fin pueda ser feliz- un conejito verde jade salto de nuevo ahora, miro las estrellas y la luna que formaron una cuna para que durmiese tranquilo.

Yusei cerro el libro, apenas y había leído la primera pagina y estaba llorando; el libro tenia un cierto encanto. a pesar de ser tan inocente a la vista; sin duda, ese libro era el que quería leer.

* * *

Pandora regreso con su padre, el cual la había estado esperando; la mirada triste de la muñeca le dijo lo que ella tenia. Había encontrado a una persona, cuyo corazón robo.

-el amor a veces duele-le hablo Bakura a su pequeña.

-y cuando duele es insoportable-completo Pandora, mirando hacia la ventana; un cielo gris.

-pero si se logra un amor puro y sincero, aquel dolor valdrá la pena-y con eso miro a su hija; era tan parecida a su amado Yami, el jamás pensó que le daría tal regalo.

* * *

-por que quiero tener a mi ser especial, para volver a ser feliz… y que mi alma se sienta libre y ame de verdad-así el conejo verde jade se durmió en la luna, todas las estrellas empezaron a cantar su nombre.

-Lina, Lina,Lina-cantaban las estrellas

Yusei empezó a recordar a la pequeña Pandora, era un nombre muy lindo.

-¡Yusei!-grito una joven de pelo rojizo, ojos de color café claro, alta y piel blanca

-Aki-respondió sin mucha gana, mirando a la joven a su lado.

-¿que te ocurre, Yusei?-le pregunto acercándose de manera seductora.

-solo me puse sentimental por este libro-dijo al momento de cerrar el libro del conejo.

* * *

La pequeña muñeca salio al patio, aun sentía el dolor en su pecho; unas lagrimitas empezaron a rondar por su rostro.

-Yusei-susurro, el corazón lleno de dolor por aquello que sentía; era extraño. Pero dolía mucho (pobre).

* * *

-mientras mas lejos te encuentras, no puedo dejar de llorar… si regresaras ¿ el dolor se ira?-

Esas palabras del libro, eran acordes con sus sentimientos, Yusei también sentía algo, en las ultimas palabras de Lina le hicieron pensar si era realmente sentía algo por Aki.

-Pandora-susurro, tal vez era solo una simple niña, pero se había robado su corazón.

Aki aun estaba ahi, escuchando atenta a Yusei, sabia quien era Pandora; ella pagaría que Yusei ya no la amara…

* * *

-Atemu- susurro una joven rubia vestida de negro con unas orejas extrañas.

-Freya, hermana mayor-respondió el otro joven, inclinado; viendo el gran plano. Donde la figura de Pandora se mostraba triste y solitaria.

-¿es tu hija verdad?-pregunto Freya acercandose al plano.

-si, y el joven de pelo blanco es mi médium- respondió al momento de mostrarse la silueta de Bakura..

-¿quieres volver?-pregunto Freya dándose la vuelta.

-si-respondió Atemu mirando las siluetas de sus dos seres amados.

-toma, usa esto para comunicarte con ellos-dijo al entregarle un conejo color verde jade.

-gracias, Freya-respondió, no perdería la oportunidad de hablar con ellos.

* * *

-Bakura-un conejo verde jade salio de la nada por un espejo en el salón, ya no había nadie. Por lo que estaba a plena vista.

-sabia que estabas aquí-Bakura seguía mirando la ventana, el conejo salto a la caja de muñeca de Pandora.

-pensé que estabas muerto-dijo volteando a mirar al conejo verde.

- no, aun estoy aquí, mi cuerpo humano murio; pero sigo en mi forma real para cuidarlos-el conejo sonrio y entro a la caja de juguetes, Bakura se encontraba feliz de saber que su Yami seguia con vida.

TBC………………..

Les gusto, lo ultimo se me ocurrió apenas el lunes en la noche. Las preguntas de ¿Qué es un médium? Las responderá el siguiente capitulo, y por lo mismo quien es Freya.

A si que dejen comentarios es .com/yamiatemyugi o en mi correo yusei_ y en atem_bakura_ con esta me despido.

Cuantos capítulos le calculan la verdad no se que tan larga sera.


	4. el regreso de yami

Advertencia: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la historia es mia.

Una muñeca para Bakura

Capitulo 4: médium un ser especial

Parte 1 la reaparición de Atemu

-El sufrimiento de la muñeca es grande, nadie sabe que tanto puede llorar por amor; pero si el amor es mas fuerte que el dolor. Si este es reconocido… entonces la muñeca puede llegar a ser perfecta.-la s ultimas palabras de la creadora fueron esas. Los seis muñecos presentes en su muerte escucharon atentos y dieron el ultimo adiós a su creadora.

Pandora seguía llorando por Yusei, no sabia como; pero se había enamorado de el.

Yusei caminaba de regreso a su salón, cuando la vio. Lloraba por algo, tenia que saberlo; estaba enamorado.

Sin mucho apuro en regresar se acerco a ella, tomo asiento a su lado. Y miro el pequeño cuerpo a su lado, y pudo notar la gran verdad en la hija del más temido de los profesores.

Ella ¡era una muñeca!

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto acariciando el pelo largo y sedoso.

-no,… estoy enamorada de ti y no se si tu sientes lo mismo-la muñeca fue directa, tenia que saberlo. Quería saber si Yusei la amaba.

-si, no lo negare, creo que me enamore de ti-respondió tomando a Pandora en brazos.

-si Yusei me ama como dice, ¿aceptaría ser mi médium?-pregunto al saber la respuesta de su amado.

-lo que sea por ti, pequeña-respondió, la muñeca alzo el brazo y Yusei noto el pequeño anillo en el dedo. Beso el anillo.

Aki miraba toda la escena desde el arbusto, Yusei se había convertido en el médium de una muñeca ilegitima. Jamás le perdonaría tal traición.

-por fin te conozco, mi pequeña sobrina- la voz de Aki se oyó en el arbusto, la joven también era una muñeca.

-pero no duraras nada, el juego de alice se realizara. ¡Quiera mi hermano o no!- su grito se oyó en toda la universidad, Bakura pudo sentir la presencia de otro muñeco.

Sabía que si aparecía otra muñeca, Pandora estaría indefensa y más sin médium, tenía que darse prisa no quería pensar en su vida sin la pequeña.

-el anillo- el resplandor en su dedo, le indicaba que ya no era solo la presencia de esa extraña muñeca sino también de a quien una ves amo.

Su muñeco y único amor, Atemu el muñeco ángel.

-¡deja a mi hija en paz!- la voz era inconfundible el tercer muñeco hizo su aparición, ella no tenia oportunidad ante el. Uno de los más poderosos Alice.

-hola hermano,¿Cuánto sin verte, donde estuviste todo este tiempo?-Aki, estaba un poco nerviosa, jamás imagino encontrarse con Atemu en una situación parecida. El legendario muñeco del rosa ángel, el que jamás perdió un juego de alice, mejor conocido como el muñeco perfecto.

-a mi tampoco me alegra verte- respondió a la burla, no permitiría que su hija terminara en manos de la muñeca que una ves lo traiciono.-nuestra madre te dijo una vez, los muñecos nacemos del amor, no la guerra- el muñeco empezó a descender al piso cualquier cosa que tramase ella, la detendría.

-esta bien, no puedo pelear con tigo, aun no, pero falta poco para que tu y yo estemos cara a cara hermano, recuérdalo tarde o temprano, me convertiré en Alice- empezó a flotar y así se alejo, dejando a todos muy confundidos.

-Atemu-su voz fue inconfundible para el muñeco, era el; no había duda.

-Bakura, mi médium-Atemu salio corriendo a los brazos de Bakura, ambos estaban juntos otra ves, jamás separarían de nuevo, nunca mas….

-hermana, Atemu regreso con su médium- dijo una pequeña muñeca de pelo negro con un largo vestido de blanco amarillo.

-si, déjalo Remula, merece ser feliz-dijo la otra muñeca mirándose al espejo.

-si, Atemu siempre nos cuida-la otra muñeca vestida de púrpura, abrasando un oso del mismo color

-lamentablemente, ella no esta de acuerdo-otra muñeca parecida a la que se miraba en el espejo apareció, esta estaba vestida de blanco, diferente a la otra vestida de negro.

Tbc….

Pandora- Espero que les haya gustado es el mejor hasta ahora, espero pronto tener el Cáp. 5 y 6 para que los puedan leer

Yusei- pan tu los ases en física

Pandora-pues que querias, armenta ni me cae bien

Yusei- pero por eso andas muy baja es esa materia

Pandora: mueca de fastidio- como si me importara la fisica

Yusei- con esa actitud te vas a ir a extraordinario, y sabes como te dejara Bakura si te vas.

Pandora-el jamaz paso fisica, y me matara x eso

Yusei-buen punto el ni sabe sacar cm a m

Pandora- ves, mejor dejem reviews y si pasan a mi metroflog es

.com/yamiatemyugi

Yusei-nos vemos el proximo cap

Pandora-hasta entonces


	5. alice

_Una muñeca para bakura_

_Cap. 5 el regreso de Atemu_

_Parte 2 Alice y los 6 muñecos_

-Atemu-la voz era inconfundible para el muñeco, era el, no había duda.

-Bakura, mi médium-Atemu salio corriendo a los brazos de Bakura, ambos estaban juntos otra vez, jamás se separarían de nuevo; nunca mas.

-bueno alguien puede explicarme, ¿que es un médium?-lamentablemente ese momento fue interrumpido por el ahora médium de Pandora.

-bueno, es una historia muy larga-respondió Atemu aun en los brazos de Bakura, mirando tiernamente a su pequeña.

-tendremos que irnos, no pueden ver a Atemu en este sitio- hablo escuchando como varios compañeros de Yusei se acercaban.

* * *

-Freya, Freya-llamaba un chico de ojos cafés, pelo del mismo color, piel blanca. Vestido de pantalón gris, playera negra y una chaqueta roja.

-¿me llamaste amo?-pregunto la muñeca vestida de negro apareciendo de la nada, su pelo largo rubio y sus orejas extrañas.

-¿Atemu regreso verdad?-pregunto el joven.

-si, y no solo el; también mi hermana Akiza, amo Jaden-contesto a la pregunta mirando hacia la ventana del edificio donde se encontraba.

-entonces, la batalla a iniciado… debo encontrar al médium final para terminar esto-hablo Jaden mirando a su muñeca, esta tenia la mirada fija en la ventana; era parte de ella después de todo.

-no tengas miedo, mi madre las creo para ser amadas… yo te amo, eso lo sabes Freya-dijo acercándose a su muñeca depositando un beso en sus labios.

-me pregunto si ella también lo sabe-respondió al separarse del beso.

* * *

Una mano suave se poso en su rostro, era una tierna caricia; el la abrazo con cariño. El calor que emanaba de ella era todo lo que realmente quería.

-amo Malik-la muñeca la hablo bajo, este te aparto de un modo suave, mirando los ojos cafés chocolate claros que poseía.

-no temas Remula, cumpliré mi palabra-la muñeca se aferro mas al pecho de su amo, acurrucándose en los brazos y durmiéndose.

* * *

Bakura,Atemu, Yusei y Pandora se encontraban en el departamento de Bakura. Atemu recordaba todo lo que paso en ese lugar. Y al llegar a la habitación de Bakura( donde paso el embarazo) se recostó en ella; recordando lo que vivió en ese tiempo.

Pandora fue directo tras Atemu, al verlo dormir en la cama se acerco y durmió a su lado. Atemu la cubrió con una de sus alas.

Yusei miro la escena, suspiro estaba feliz de ver a Pandora y a Atemu juntos. Bakura camino hasta donde Yusei para ver a Atemu y Pandora.

-siempre imagine como seria mi vida… si Pandora y Atemu se hubieran tenido desde siempre-con esto Bakura se acerco mas a los dos muñecos y los acaricio con dulsura.

* * *

-hermana, yo quiero un medium como el de Atemu- contesto la gemela de Remula(ósea Maho).

-no te preocupes, todos tendremos uno al final-respondió la otra muñeca parecida a Freya, pero vestida de blanco.

* * *

Atemu despertó, sus ojos rubí chocaron con los café chocolate que poseía su amado.

-tienes que explicarle todo a Yusei-le hablo suave para no despertar a Pandora.

-si- contesto Atemu, remplazo su ala con la chaqueta azul que poseía, beso la frente de su hija antes de irse.

Yusei estaba en el pequeño comedor, Atemu y Bakura aparecieron; la mira de Bakura era seria, mientras que la de Atemu era tranquila.

-Yusei, ¿estas seguro de querer participar en la guerra de Alice?-pregunto Atemu.

-no voy a dejar sola a Pandora-respondió poniéndose de pie.

-entonces creo que debes saber como inicio todo esto-con esto Atemu empezó a relatar la historia de cómo fue creado…

Flash back……..

Una mujer como de unos 45 años llevaba en su regazo a un niño pequeño; junto a ella una muñeca: Freya.

-mi pequeño Jaden-susurro, las palabras hicieron a la muñeca cobrar vida.

-tu serás su nueva amiga, no quiero que el este lejos de mi-susurro.

Fin del flash back

-luego de aquello empezó a crear mas hasta tener 6 muñecos, de los cuales soy el tercero-menciono Atemu-ninguno se sentia feliz por lo que nos dio la libertad de escoger a quien amar, solo Freya se quedo con Jaden-

Flash back…

7 muñecas aparecieron de la nada, las 7 rozen Maiden aparecieron frente a los 6 muñecos.

-se abre la puerta de Alice-menciono la primera de todas ellas.

-con ella la batalla por la perfección-la segunda siguió con el mensaje.

-solo 6 lograran la meta-la 3 y 4 hablaron ahora.

-pero para que ocurra debe nacer una mas-respondió la 5

-una nacida de humano y muñeco-la 6 hablo con un tono extraño.

-y contándola a ella, solo 5 de ustedes podrán convertirse en Alice-la 7 termino la frase.

-asi se escribio, solo 6 lograran ser Alice, la 7 morira-terminaron juntas la frase y luego se marcharon.

* * *

-luego de eso intente no provocar la guerra, enviando a Pandora aquí-Atemu se sentía mas responsable mientras continuaba hablando-pero eso ya no sirve de nada, la única que no podrá convertirse en Alice morirá y no quiero eso para mi niña-finalizo con lagrimas

-no temas, no dejare que nada le pase-contesto Yusei con una sonrisa.

TBC…

Pandora: que tal este cap.

Yusei: Atemu salio muy extraño, por que no es así.

Pandora: bueno dejen reviews

Yusei: nos vemos el en próximo.

Pandora: hasta entonces.

.com/yamiatemyugi


	6. remula y maho

Advertencia: los personajes de este fic no son mios, la historia si lo es. No me hago responsable si la historia creo un trauma. (je je eso ultimo es broma)

Una muñeca para Bakura

Cap 6 Remula y Maho

-buenos días, amo Malik-dijo la muñeca vestida de morado y amarillo, entrando con una bandeja con una taza de café, 2 sobres de azúcar, y un plato pequeño con galletas.

-buenos dias Rem-dijo tallandose los ojos, y sentandose en la cama. Remula le dio la bandeja y usando un banco subio a la cama.

* * *

-Pandora, levántate bebe-susurro Atemu moviendo despacio a su hija.

-mami 10 horas mas-hablo tapándose mas con la chaqueta de Yami.

Bakura entro en la habitación, sonrío al ver a Yami con esa mirada; aquel brillo extraño q antes no estaba la ultima ves. Tenia que admitirlo se veía mas hermoso con el.

-¿no quiere levantarse?-pregunto acercándose y sentándose en la cama.

Su pelo negro, largo y suave era parecido al de el; pero el color blanco. Era un contraste al color negro de ella.

-Pandora, ya levántate por que si no, nos iremos sin ti-ahora fue su padre quien hablo, ella se levanto de inmediato al oírlo y corrió a donde su médium

----------------------------------------------------------------eran exactamente 12:30 del dia. Malik y Remula esperaban a alguien (a quien??)dentro de la pequeña casa.( ósea Malik en casa y Bakura en un departamento).

Malik Leia el periódico y Remula veía caricaturas( el mejor detective de mundo KUN-KUN por que hasta Yami es fan de la serie en este fic).

El ruido de algo cayéndose los alerto, corriendo al armario solo encontraron a…

-Maho-dijo Remula viendo como una joven de pelo blanco como la nieve y vestido púrpura con blanco.

-lo siento, Elda no sabe manejar los portales (Elda es la muñeca n. 2)-respondió sobándose las piernitas.

El timbre sonó, Malik dejo a ambas muñecas para atender la puerta.

-hola Malik- Malik no creía lo que veía, su compañero de trabajo, el profesor Smith junto con su alumno Yusei. Y 2 muñecos acompañándolos.

Malik tuvo un desmayo, jamás pensó que tuviera a Bakura como posible competencia. Si era así, entonces podía perder.

-¡Atemu!-gritaron las 2 con mucha alegría, al ver a su hermano mayor en este mundo.

-¡monstruitos!-grito al ver que se acercaban dispuestas a tirarlo de felicidad.

------------------------------------------------------------------te sorprendió el hecho de que fuera médium ¿verdad?-pregunto Bakura a Malik, mientras tomaba un poco de te (preparado por Atemu, Remula, Pandora y Maho) /tantas para prepar te/

-si, y también de Yusei- respondía Malik, mientras Yusei volteaba a ver a los 4 muñecos jugando entre si.

-yami, yami, te extrañe-decía Maho abrazando a Atemu y este correspondía.

-si, eso lo se pero ahora no solo las tengo a ustedes, también tengo a mi hija-respondió y con esto abrazo con cariño a su bebita.

Pandora se dejo abrazar y con mucho cariño, correspondió el abrazo lleno de amor por parte de su madre.

Mientras…

-mañana será la excursión y quiero que Pandora descubra lo que es capaz de hacer-dijo Bakura mirando a la niña y su muñeco abrazados.

-¿entonces, no sabe lo que puede hacer?-pregunto Malik, la muñeca parecía conocer a la perfección sus poderes.

-el único que puede usar es el de dar vida-respondió Bakura tomando mas te.

-¿ella puede dar vida?-pregunto Yusei.

-si-respondió a secas

-iremos a la escurcion para que ella uses todos sus poderes-hablo Atemu, Pandora no sabia de que hablaban, pero parecía divertido.

Tbc.

Pandora:wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Yusei: pandora ¿Qué haces?

Pandora: pastel

Yusei: ¿de q?

Pandora: chocolate

Yusei: ni modo nadie puede con tigo

Pandora: dejen reviews.

Yusei: sayonara


	7. viaje al rio negro parte 1

Advertencia: este fic contiene personajes de distintas series, no son mios estos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores

Capitulo 7 viaje al río negro

Parte 1 ayuda

-Pandora, Pandora- aquella voz la llamaba, era una voz femenina y muy regida. Pero no la reconocía.

-he venido a advertirte, la cuarta muñeca te busca, debes aprender a defenderte-con eso una mujer de pelo rubio largo apareció, su vestido rosa con detalles en azul resaltaba; la miraba fijamente y de manera extraña.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Pandora al ver a esa extraña mujer.

-yo soy Artemisa, tu abuela y la diosa de la luna-respondió antes de desvanecerse, también el plano donde Pandora se encontraba; la trato de seguir pero no pudo alcanzarla.

-recuérdalo, tu y las demás están en peligro, solo tu puedes salvarlas-y así Pandora despertó en los brazos de Yusei, este mirando por la ventana del autobús, si ya era la excursión, todos estaban ahi.

-Remula y Maho arriba del autobús junto a Atemu el cual no podía estas adentro con los demás.

* * *

-Yusei Kun-susurro Pandora, Yusei se volteo a ver a la muñeca en sus brazos.

-¿que ocurre?-pregunto acariciando el largo pelo de la muñeca.

-Pandora tuvo un sueño, todos corren peligro-con esto ella se abrazo a su médium, tratando de calmarse.

-todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo-y así el resto del viaje fue un poco mas tranquilo para Pandora.

* * *

-¿Cuánto falta Atemu?-pregunto Remula viendo a Maho un poco desesperada/ un poco???/.

-cinco minutos-respondió notando a Maho. La pobre estaba mareada, aburrida y levantaba tanto auto se le ponía en frente con sus poderes.

-¡deja de usar telequinesia!-tengan por seguro que se escucho dentro del camión, Bakura /quien ya sabemos es un profesor, y esta a cargo de cuidar al grupo de Yusei/se acerco a una parte del camión y usando uno de los poderes que Atemu le puede traspasar le pellizco el trasero para que se callara /para que se callara o por andar de caliente??/.

-¡ay! me dolió-dijo Atemu, y luego se quito del lugar donde andaba sentado.

* * *

Pronto todos los camiones llegaron al lugar, un pequeño río a las afueras de la ciudad, donde el agua era tan clara como un espejo. Todos los grupos tenían un maestro a cargo /en el caso de Yusei era Bakura/.

Y era la siguiente:

1-A : Profa. : Rukia

1-B : Prof.: Yagami

1-C : Profa. : Ishtar

1-D : Prof. : Smith

Todo era de los mas tranquilo, Yami se llevo a Remula, Maho y Pandora un poco separados de los grupos para poder enseñarle a usar sus poderes.

-bien, empecemos-dijo Atemu tomando una bocada de aire.

Yami alzo las alas y empezó a llover miles de plumas tan filosas como navajas, luego; sus alas se convirtieron en dos enormes caras de lobos que destruyeron casi por completo una montaña y por ultimo mostró su arma, un báculo dorado /el de Atena de saint seiya/.

Pandora se quedo plasmada por lo que vio, Yami su madre podía claramente controlar poderes que ni ella sabia que tenia, ¿pero que clase de poderes tenia ella?.

-ahora concéntrate en algo, piensa en aquellos a los que amas-hablo Atemu de modo suave tratando de ayudar a Pandora.

-piensa que están en peligro y solo tu puedes ayudarles-cuando termino la frase, una ráfaga de viento azoto, y en ese momento la cuarta muñeca reapareció.

-¡Akiza!-gritaron Remula y Maho al ver a su hermana mayor en aquel sitio, la única que se oponía a convertirse en Alice de la forma en que las rozen Maiden habían dicho.

-hola hermanitos, cuanto tiempo, Atemu sabes que es una perdida de tiempo, tu hija no tiene poderes-hablo mientras se ponía atrás de Atemu y lo atrapaba.

-¿Qué planeas?-pregunto Atemu tratando de zafarse.

-acabar con todos ustedes-susurro en el oído de Yami, este tembló al oírlo.

-¡deja a mi madre!-ahora de Pandora emanaba una gran energía que antes no estaba, sus ojos brillaron tanto como las llamas del fuego que nunca termina.

-¿Qué me haras?-pregunto burlona, poniendo sus cuchillas en la garganta de Atemu.

Pandora estiro sus manos y de ellas salieron destellos, todos ellos rodearon a Akiza; logrando liberar a Yami. Remula uso sus poderes para controlar las plantas para atar a Akiza.

-Akiza responde, ¿Por qué haces esto?-pregunto Atemu mirando a su hermana menor ya casi derrotada.

-¿Por qué?, y todavía lo preguntas, ¡tu me separaste de Bakura y luego tu hija de Yusei!-grito, Atemu no sabia que decir, no sabia que Akiza estuviera enamorada de Bakura durante aquellos días en que estaban juntos; y luego de que se enamoro de Yusei, pero el prefirió a Pandora.

-pero ya no importa, ¡ni tu ni tu hija serán felices te lo juro!-con esto ella desapareció, dejando solos a Remula, Maho, Pandora y Atemu.

* * *

Mientras en el plano en que Pandora se encontró con Artemisa…

-señora Artemisa-un joven de pelo rojizo hizo su aparición.

-que es lo que deseas Icaros-hablo Artemisa la cual estaba sentada en una silla junto a un tocador mirándose frente al gran espejo.

-el poder de su nieta pasa todo lo que imaginamos, solo un dios podría enfrentarse a ella-dijo el joven postrándose frente a su señora.

-si, esa niña supera cualquier cosa, es igual a su padre, pero le falta mucho por aprender-ahora en el espejo se mostró la imagen de los cuatro muñecos felicitando a Pandora lograr un avance en sus poderes.

-solo ella podrá convertir a todos los muñecos en humanos-con esto, Artemisa tomo una foto donde salía Bakura de niño junto a otro que se le parecía mucho.

-falta poco Ryou, pronto todos regresaran a la normalidad-y con esto la diosa siguió viendo a su nieta junto con sus amigos.

-pronto todos los muñecos de Athena serán de carne y hueso tal y como ella quería-y con esto Icaros se marcho

TBC…

* * *

Pandora: estoy happy

Yusei: espero que les guste este cap.

Atemu: si y mas por que salio mi suegra Artemisa.

Bakura: ya Atemu, yo no me llevo a si con tu madre

Atemu: por q esta muerta baka

Pandora: tiene razón

Bakura: ¡y tu de que lado estas!

Pandora: del de mama

Yusei: olvídalo dejen reviews sayonara.


	8. viaje al rio negro parte 2

Advertencia: los personajes de este fic no son mios, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. La historia si es mía.

Capitulo 8 viaje al río negro

La historia de Bakura

//notas de la autora: espero que recuerden como empezó el cap 1, en este salían Yami y Bakura tras lo que parecía un accidente por lo que les contare que fue lo que en realidad paso y para eso Yusei y Pandora nos ayudaran.//

* * *

-Pandora, fue increíble-decía Remula a su pequeña sobrinita.

-¿podrías hacerlo de nuevo?-pregunto Maho.

Pandora solo asintió, y luego levanto su mano, de ella miles de destellos parecidos a las estrellas surcaron los cielos. //^.^//

Pero mientras Maho y Remula estaban asombradas por el poder de Pandora, Yami parecía perdido en sus recuerdos. Solo Pandora pudo sentir lo que su madre.

La pregunta era ¿Por qué?.

* * *

Mientras en el grupo de Yusei…

-parece estar melancólico de nuevo-susurro una chica, Yusei solo se preguntaba ¿de quien hablaban?.

-lo mas probable es que se busque otro-dijo otra esta vez.

-¿pues de que rayos hablan?,no podrian quedarse calladas y dejar trabajar al progimo-Yusei estaba molesto, a decir verdad muchos estaban así, pero la mayoría evitaba el enfrentamiento desde siempre; Yusei fue el primero en revelarse.

-OH! Vamos, así que no sabes lo que paso el año pasado-tal ves era una mentira pero algo lo incitaba a escuchar.

Pues según dicen, el profesor Smith contrajo matrimonio con un chavo de tu misma edad, estudiaba con nosotros hasta que según fue encontrado acecinado en casa del profesor-la chica era de esas a la que les encantaba en chisme // o rumores sobre la gente//.

-¿contrajo matrimonio?-pregunto Yusei, se supone que Bakura era un medium, que amaba a Atemu por sobre todo.

-si, el muchacho se llamaba Yami Atemu-dijo otra.

-el era un niño modelo, hacia todas las tareas, y era el mas apegado al profesor-ahora una chica de pelo rosado hablo.

* * *

De regreso Yusei se sentó al lado de la chica de pelo rosado, la cual le contó un poco de Yami, este encajaba con la personalidad del muñeco de Bakura.

A las 2 horas de viaje Yusei se bajo junto a su muñeca Pandora, la cual estaba súper dormida por todo lo ocurrido. Pero Yusei quería saber mas.

* * *

Ahora los 4 muñecos, Yusei y Bakura estaban en el departamento, Yami se llevo a Pandora a la cama para que Yusei pudiera hablar con Bakura.

* * *

-¿Por qué dicen que estuviste casado?-pregunto Yusei una vez que estuviera seguro que Yami no podía escuchar.

-por que en ese tiempo, Yami podía ser humano si quería-respondió.

-pero aquello paso hace un año-ahora Yami apareció en la sala donde Yusei y Bakura se encontraban.

//Flash back//

* * *

Atemu se encontraba mirando el mundo Humano una ves mas, con esta ya era la numero 189239 que lo hacia en una semana.

-¿que te ocurre hermano?-pregunto Freya acercándose Yami.

-es ese humano se nuevo-dijo con un brillo en sus ojos, era extraño ya que jamás lo había tenido.

-pídele a nuestra madre que te deje ir al mundo humano, tal ves ella lo entienda-dijo al momento de abrazarlo //^.^//

-si eso are, tal ves me entienda-dijo feliz correspondiendo al abrazo.

* * *

En eso la pequeña Pandora ya estaba en los brazos de Yusei, Bakura y Atemu se sorprendieron al verla acomodarse en los brazos de quien tanto amaba.//-.-//

-yo también quiero oír la historia-Bakura sabia que era lo mejor, ella también tenia derecho a saber lo que paso.

-pues bien esto paso hace un año….-

//Flash back//

* * *

eran las 7 de la mañana del lunes, un chico nuevo entro a su clase, el tenia estatura baja, pelo tricolor, piel blanca. Pero lo que realmente lo cautivo fueron sus ojos carmesí.

El joven se presento como Yami Atemu, era un nombre muy hermoso; para Bakura. El chico era un sueño.

* * *

durante algún tiempo, el joven nuevo anduvo siempre ayudando a Bakura; se había enamorado del profesor y el también. Hasta que un día, ambos se espesaron a salir; pero no paso un año antes de que los 2 se casara.

* * *

Durante esas pocas semanas, Yami estaba muy tranquilo; iba muy seguro a la universidad salón 1-D donde Yusei le había tocado//coincidencia//.

Yami era uno de los primeros en la clase, también era el chico a quien mas invitaban a salir, pero el siempre rechazaba; solo el y Bakura sabían el secreto que este llevaba sobre sus hombros.

El joven de hecho era un muñeco en cuerpo humano, pudo convertirse para así poder estar con el hombre que tanto amaba.

* * *

Las manos de Bakura tomaron las suaves y delicadas manos de Atemu, no quería perderlo; el era su mayor anhelo.

Ambos se besaron antes de que Bakura se fuera a trabajar, Yami no habia tenido ganas de salir no muy común en el. Pero igual dejo que el se quedara solo en casa, tal ves ese fue su error…

* * *

Yami se encontraba lavando los platos cuando un resplandor lo hizo voltear, era su hermana Akiza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto, el no se esperaba lo que ella aria.

-acabare con tigo-diciendo esto clavo un cuchillo en su vientre, luego con la misma fuerza empezó a clavar el cuchillo varias veces mas.

* * *

Ya era muy tarde, le había prometido regresar temprano, al entrar lo encostro moribundo y desangrado.

Rápidamente llamo a la ambulancia, mientras subía a Yami al sofá de la sala.

* * *

el sonido de la sirena llego, los paramédicos se llevaron a Yami, junto a el estaba Bakura.

- Yami no te mueras…¿me oíste?-dijo un joven albino.

-Bakura…te amo-dijo cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa.

* * *

-El cuerpo humano de Yami no sobrevivió, y fue enterrado en un cementerio, pero sabia que el tal ves regresaría cuando Pandora apareció aquel día-dijo abrazando a Yami, este se dejo consentir en los brazos que tanto amaba.//^.^//

* * *

Ya después de contar toda la historia, Pandora y Yusei se fueron a la casa de Yusei.

TBC…

Pandora: ^.^

Yusei: cálmate Pan

Yami: ^.^

Bakura:tu también Atemu???

Pandora: es que esta tan lindo.

Yami: es el mas pechocho de mis nietos.

Bakura: bueno sayonara

Yusei: hasta el próximo cap.


	9. la rosa de 7 petalos

Capitulo 9 la rosa de siete pétalos

Yami y Bakura los despidieron, luego ambos estaban el la carretera. Yusei manejaba su D-Wheel, Pandora quedo asombrada al ver que Yusei también tenia una; ella siempre quiso ver una pero Bakura le decía que era muy peligroso.

* * *

-¡ya llegue!-grito Yusei bajando las escaleras con Pandora y una caja negra a su lado.

-¡hola Yusei!-saludo un joven pelirrojo con ojos grises y mas chaparro que Yusei.

-¡hola Crow!-respondió saludando a su amigo mientras bajaba a Pandora.

-¡ah!, ¿Quién es ella?

-ella es Pandora, mi pequeña muñeca con vida y es la hija del profesor Smith-finalizo antes de meterse a la ducha.

Crow la miro por un buen rato, pareció que luego se llevaron bien; aunque el profesor Smith era lo contrario a su pequeña.

* * *

Era sábado por la mañana, Bakura despertó en su cama con un Yami en su pecho. Toda la ropa de ambos en el suelo; cuando se levanto sin querer despertó a su amado.

-Kura-susurro Atemu, el cual lo miraba aun recargado en la almohada.

-todo esta bien, solo voy al baño-decía mientras se ponía el boxer negro que traía en la noche y su pantalón de mezclilla.

* * *

Mientras en la casa de Malik…

-creo que al fin podré cumplir mi promesa Remula-decía feliz colgando el teléfono.

-¿por que lo dice amo?-pregunto Remula mirando a Malik a un lado de ella.

- por que creo tener a la persona indicada para ser el médium de Maho-decía feliz y así regreso a la cocina.

* * *

En casa de Yusei…

Yusei estaba en la computadora terminando su trabajo, Pandora ya tenia el nuevo numero del cuento que Yusei leyó.

En este nuevos conejitos salían, uno color azul, 2 pequeños en color amarillo y púrpura, 2 rosa y fiusha y una color negro.

Parecía relatar lo que Pandora había vivido en la semana, Yusei lo había notado desde el comienzo. Era como si el cuento le dijera lo que va a pasar.

Y lo mas extraño fue el sueño de Pandora; aquella mujer que dijo ser su abuela, tenia el presentimiento de que ella tenia algo que ver con los poderes de los 7 muñecos.

* * *

-vamos Freya- Jaden llamo a Freya para que esta lo acompañara.

-¿a donde iremos?-pregunto mirando a su amo, Elda apareció detrás de ella.

-vamos a casa del médium de Pandora, es hora de que nos enfrentemos a Akiza de una vez por todas-dijo al abrir la puerta ambas muñecas lo siguieron.

* * *

El timbre sonó en la casa de Yusei, Jack el otro joven que vivía con Yusei

abrió la puerta para encontrase con Jaden y las 2 muñecas gemelas.

.¿a qui vive Yusei Fudo?-pregunto Jaden al joven rubio en la puerta.

-¿Quién lo busca?-pregunto con su tono frío de voz (típico de Kaiba).

-Jaden Yuki, el hijo de Atenea creadora de los 6 muñecos-dijo en un tono serio( eso no es normal).

-¡YUSEI TE BUSCAN!-grito antes de retirarse de la puerta dejando a Yusei y a Pandora solos con el nuevo visitante.

-mucho gusto como le decía al joven rubio yo soy Jaden Yuki, el hijo de Atenea creadora de los 6 muñecos-dijo haciendo reverencia al joven ojiazul.

-yo soy Yusei, ¿Por qué me buscas?-pregunto nuestro protagonista.

-quiero unir fuerzas contigo, Bakura y Malik para derrotar a Akiza de una vez-dijo tomando asiento en el sofá.

-¿pero que es lo que ella busca?-pregunto Yusei de nuevo, sus dudas era muchas.

-pues busca la rosa de 7 pétalos-hablo tomando la mano de Freya.

-¿Qué es la rosa de 7 pétalos?-las preguntas tal ves eran muchas pero tenia que responderlas.

-pues es un objeto mágico que solo lo puede activar una muñeca y su médium; se supone que este es capaz de convertir a todos lo muñecos en humanos. Antes era Atemu su guardián pero ahora el guardián es Pandora-cuando Jaden finalizo, Pandora se sentó a un lado de Yusei.

-cuando el guardián pasa la rosa a otra generación, el poder de convertirse en humano se queda con el dueño de es generación además de pasársela a otra y le permite convertirse cuantas veces quiera-finalizo Jaden mirando a Pandora.

-pero ella nunca se a transformado en humano-hablo Yusei.

-por que no sabe usarlo, y eso es lo que Akiza teme, si Pandora aprende a usar sus poderes y se une a sus hermanos ella podría perder en el juego de Alice-Jaden tenia que convencer a Yusei de cualquier manera.

-esta bien, acepto la propuesta , pero solo si Bakura y Malik aceptan-dijo Yusei.

-entonces es un trato-con esto Jaden y Yusei se dirigieron a donde Bakura para convencerlo también


	10. el medium para maho, artemisa

Advertencia: la de siempre.

Pandora: este es un fic doble.

Yusei: en lugar de 1 cap. Abra 2

Capitulo 10, el médium para Maho y Artemisa

Yusei y Jaden fueron directo a casa de Malik, y fue Remula quien abrió la puerta; pasando media hora. Malik acepto unirse para derrotar a Akiza.

Dig-don, el timbre de la casa sonó, ahora fue Maho quien abrió, en la puerta se encontraba un joven moreno, rubio de ojos lilas, un poco mas alto que Malik, con un peinado de puntas.

-disculpa, busco a mi hermano Malik-dijo con un tono de voz que fascino por completo a Maho.

-¿de parte?-de plano, Maho estaba encantada por el extraño.

-Marik, su hermano mayor-dijo mirando a la pequeña de pelo rubio, vestida con un vestido azul celeste.

-¡Malik, te busca!-grito Maho, estaba tan nerviosa, ¿Cómo alguien podía ponerla en tal estado?; tal ves eso era lo que Atemu, Remula, Freya y Pandora llamaban amor.

-¡Marik!-exclamo con alegría acercándose a la puerta.

* * *

Mientras en el departamento de Bakura…

Yami trataba de quitarse a Bakura de encima, este lo tenia aprisionado de la cintura con sus manos; no le importaba estar así mucho rato. Después de todo, el era a quien tanto amaba. //^.^//

Cuanto había pasado desde aquellos días en que vivían sin ningún problema. Cuanto deseaban estar junto al otro entregándole su amor. //^.^

Al fin, Yami pudo soltarse de los brazos de Bakura para de nuevo terminar en el sofá, aprisionado esta ves por el cuerpo completo de Bakura.

-ahora, ¿Por qué huyes tanto?-pregunto Bakura acariciando a Atemu en una de sus mejillas.

-por que se lo que planeas-dijo sonrojado tratando de liberarse. //-.-//

-ah… entonces no te importaría que hiciera esto-dijo para luego unir sus labios con un tierno beso, el cual se profundizo; cuando les falto el aire se separaron. Pero los besos siguieron.

* * *

-chicos, el es mi hermano Marik-dijo Malik a Jaden, Yusei, Pandora, Remula y Maho. La cual no dejaba de sonrojarse cuando le miraba.

-ellos son Yusei, Pandora, Jaden, Remula y creo que ya conoces a Maho-dijo mirando a la muñeca rubia, la cual solo se sonrojo mas por el comentario.

-si, es muy linda-dijo Marik, ahora estaba tan roja como los tomates //jitomates como les llamen//.

-bien pues como decía, aun falta encontrar un médium para Maho y Elda-hablo Jaden, Pandora y Remula veían como Maho se sonrojaba cada ves que alguien decía la palabra médium y luego miraba a Marik.

-pues, creo que Maho ya lo escogió-dijo Pandora, esa niña igualita a su padre, no sabia cuando quedarse callada.//^.^//

-si y esta junto a Malik-ahora Remula le siguió el juego, //por si no lo han notado, Maho se enamoro de Marik ^.^//

-¡¿Marik?!-grito Malik, así la pobre Maho estaba al borde del suicidio. //au//

-¿que es un médium?-pregunto Marik al no saber de lo que hablaban.

-tu solo di que si, igual te gusto Maho-dijo Yusei, //por que apoya???// como diciendo (de cualquier forma necesitamos ayuda).

-esta bien, aunque ni se de que trata-Maho se fue sobre Marik, y le dio un beso; el anillo apareció en su dedo.

Ya solo faltaba incluir a Bakura y encontrar un médium para Elda.

* * *

Departamento de Bakura…

Yami se encontraba en la ducha, su ropa estaba en la lavadora( una maquina para lavar ropa)//no es que no sepan, es por si les llaman diferente en otros lugares//.

Bakura recogía todo de la sala, en aquel lugar donde esa mancha de tinta negra se encontraba…

Flash back…

* * *

Yami trataba de quitarse a Bakura, pero este no lo soltaba, en un intento Yami cayo al suelo y le pego a un buró(o mesita de centro)y un frasco de tinta negra cayo sobre el; manchando la mayor parte de su ropa, sus mano y cara.

* * *

Fin del flash back…

Yami salio de la ducha, ya cambiado con una playera negra y un pantalón azul marino ropa que pertenecía a Bakura, este solo se río al ver que a su muñeco le quedaba demasiado larga.

//con decir que la playera le quedaba como un vestido, le llegaba hasta las rodillas XD//.

Bakura sintió la presencia de alguien, el conocía perfectamente de quien se trataba, pero la pregunta era ¿Qué buscaba aquí?.

La figura de aquella mujer apareció, era la misma que se le presento a Pandora como la diosa de la Luna.

-madre que gusto verte-dijo Bakura, la mujer rubia miro al peliblanco y a Atemu.

-igualmente querido Bakura-respondió, tomando asiento en el sofá, en el mismo instante el timbre sonó, ¿a quien rayos se le ocurría visitar a Bakura en un momento como este?; el casi no tenia muchas visitas, como para que justo en el peor momento llegaran.

Yami fue quien abrió la puerto, para desgracia eran Yusei, Pandora, Maho, Remula, Malik, Jaden, Freya, Elda y un extraño parecido a Malik.

Entrando pudieron notarla a ella, Pandora estaba mas asustada que nunca, aquella mujer que pensó solo era un sueño, ahi, con sus padres.

-te sorprende verme Pandora-dijo la mujer, no le sorprendía, la asustaba que era muy diferente; la pobre estaba justo detrás de Atemu, tratando de calmar el susto.

-¿quien es ella?-pregunto Maho mirando a Atemu.

-la madre de Bakura-dijo secamente. Freya miro a aquella mujer por un rato, la había visto en algún lugar.

-la conocemos ¿no es así?-le pregunto Freya, mirándola; La mujer solo se puso de pie y se acerco a Freya.

-pareces no recordarme Freya-dijo en tono sarcástico. Precisamente pueden darse cuenta de que lado de la familia saco el ser sarcástico Bakura.

-yo soy Artemisa diosa de la luna, la que ayudo a la creación tuya y de Atemu-dijo acercándose a Pandora, luego se inclino para verla de frente.

-y tu pequeña, no debes tenerme miedo, yo jamás te haría daño-Pandora se sintió mas confiada al oír esto y camino hacia Artemisa.

Esta la abrazo, sabia cuanto Bakura amaba a Yami y a Pandora.

-Pandora es mas poderosa de lo que ustedes creen, ella puede transformar a todos el humanos-dijo Artemisa parándose.

-¿Cómo puede decir eso?-pregunto Yusei //ya era hora se quedo callado en casi todo el cap//.

-por que Pandora se alimenta de la energía que transmite através del amor que da y recibe-dijo caminado hacia Yusei.

-el amor que recibe de ti, Yami, Bakura, y las demas muñecas, pero antes deben vencer a Akiza-dijo el lugar se torno en un extraño plano negro con la luna llena.

-Pandora tiene el poder de la luna, es capaz de hacer la cosas que yo se-dijo acercándose al borde de un abismo.

-tendrá que venir con migo-dijo parándose, y volteándose a ver a su hijo y los demás presentes.

-¡no!, ¡ella no puede irse, no lo permitiré!-grito Yusei, no quería perder a Pandora.

-eres un simple mortal, podría matarte en este preciso momento-respondió indignada.

-pero yo no quiero ir, quiero quedarme aquí con Yusei y mis amigos-dijo Pandora con lagrimas.

-pero aprenderás cosas increíbles y te daré todo lo que quieras-dijo acercándose mas a su nieta.

-aun así quiero estar aquí-respondió Pandora, luego Yusei se acerco a ella para abrazarla.

-esta bien, pero vendré a enseñarte todos mis trucos para que estés lista-dijo y luego se marcho, todo regreso a la normalidad.

-genial, tendremos la visita de tu madre mas seguido-dijo Yami caminando hacia Bakura.

-así parece-respondió abrazando a Atemu de la cintura, mirando como Pandora era cargada por Yusei.

* * *

-¿y que piensa señora Artemisa?-pregunto el mismo joven de la ultima ves.

-creo que ella tiene un corazón muy puro, Icaros- respondió Artemisa mirando a su guardián.

-entonces ¿cree que ella lo logre?-pregunto de nuevo.

-si, es igual a Bakura y si lo conozco bien, jamás se rendirá-con esto ella se retiro dejando solo a Icaros

-Pandora, la señora Artemisa confía en ti, no la decepciones-y con esto el también se marcho.

TBC..

Pandora: les gusto.

Yusei: eso esperamos.

Atemu: los vemos el próximo cap.

Bakura: hasta entonces


	11. remula es secuestrada

Advertencia: la de siempre.

Pandora: aun me duele la espalda

Yusei: a mi también.

Capitulo 11 entrenamiento forzado para Yusei y Pandora.

Parte 1: Remula es secuestrada.

Recordando un poco el cap anterior, Artemisa le dice a todos que Pandora tiene el poder de convertir a todos los muñecos en humanos. luego anuncia que se la llevara; a lo cual Yusei y la misma Pandora se oponen.

Artemisa acepta y luego desaparece, no sin antes decir que regresara para entrenar a Pandora.

* * *

-¡vamos debiluchos!, ¡con mas ganas!-//se imaginan a Yusei y Pandora en una base militar abandonada con una entrenadora de lo peor//.

Yusei y Pandora seguían tratando, pero aun así no podían// y quien podía hacer 1000 lagartijas con 10 luchadores de sumo en la espalda XD//.

* * *

Mientras…

-¿estas seguro de que Pandora y Yusei sobrevivirán a tu madre Bakura?-decía Yami con preocupación en su tono de voz.

-tranquilo, no creo que mi madre los haga hacer 1000 lagartijas con 10 luchadores de sumo en la espalda solo para calentar-respondió Bakura de lo mas tranquilo.

//ay Bakura, como supiste lo que Artemisa hacia XD//.

-pues si lo hizo, quien va a pagar vas hacer tu-contesto Yami caminando a la sala.

-¿y como voy a pagar?-pregunto de manera seductora.

-de la forma en que se que te dolerá-dijo empujándolo a la cama, para luego besarlo ardientemente; cuando Bakura se distrajo, Yami lo ato con una soga dejándolo si camisa y muy caliente //si saben a lo que me refiero//

-¡YAMI DESATAME!-grito Bakura al ver que este salía de la habitación.

- hasta que mi hija regrese-y con eso salio.

* * *

Sigamos con Remula y Maho…

Remula y Maho estaban peleando por el muñeco favorito de las rozen Maiden y claro los Nyu Maiden (como llamo Bakura a los muñecos del fic) Kun-Kun.

Mientras Malik y Marik se encontraban mirando la televisión, //x q no querían meterse en los asuntos de amabas gemelas XD//, y bueno era toda una revolución ver a ambas luchar por el muñeco.

Una ráfaga de pétalos rojos llego de la nada dejando mostrar a la cuarta muñeca.

-¡Akiza!-gritaron las gemelas al ver a su hermana mayor.

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, Akiza ya tenia como rehén a Remula.

Luego desapareció llevándose a la pequeña muñeca.

* * *

Pandora y Yusei apenas iban llegando al departamento de Bakura cuando sonó el teléfono.

-bueno, casa del profesor Smith-hablo Yami tomando el teléfono.

-Yami soy Malik, Akiza rapto a Remula-dijo desesperado, Maho y Marik caminando de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer.

-¿¡Akiza que!? -Yami no creía lo que escuchaba, pero al parecer era verdad.

-si, solo apareció y luego se la llevo y tengo un mal presentimiento-respondió Malik.

-clámate no le ara nada, algo quiere y solo es cuestión de tiempo-contesto Yami, Yusei y Pandora miraron a Yami mientras Bakura salía de la habitación ya desamarrado.

Yami colgó el teléfono igual que Malik…

-Malik dice que Akiza secuestro a Remula-dijo mientras se recargaba en la pared.

-entonces ya es hora-respondió Bakura mirando a Yami y a Pandora.

-Yusei llama a Jaden y dile que nos veremos en la universidad, mientras le volveré a hablar a Malik para que el y su hermano estén también-dijo Bakura.

Yusei hizo lo que Bakura le dijo mientras Yami se sentó al lado de Pandora y la abrazo.

* * *

-¡no te saldrás con la tuya!-grito Remula, mirando a Akiza.

-ay hermanita no sabes nada de lo que te tengo planeado-respondió con malicia saliendo de la habitación donde ambas se encontraban.

TBC..

Pandora: pobre Remula.

Atemu: no te preocupes la rescataremos

Bakura: pero ay que esperar el otro cap

Yusei: hasta entonces…


	12. ryou

Advertencia: la de siempre.

Dedicado a: Marikena y por ser su cumpleaños

Pandora_X_Yusei: si recuerdan, Artemisa menciona a Ryou; bien en este veremos como Remula se las ingenia para escapar y también un poco del tal Ryou.

_**Capitulo 12: Ryou **_

Remula se encontraba sola en aquella habitación, donde nadie podía ayudarla a escapar o al menos eso creía Akiza. Dentro había un pequeño rosal lleno de espinas.

Remula uso un poder que hacia tiempo ya no usaba, el control de las plantas; así uso las espinas para poder sacarse las cuerdas con las que se encontraba atada.

Luego de salir lentamente de la habitación, Remula camino por empezó a escuchar un tarareo; pronto el sonido era mas claro. La voz provenía de los calabozos subterráneos dentro de aquel misterioso lugar.

-Sigue tu sentido común

No puedes esconderte  
Detrás de un cuento de hadas por siempre

Sólo revelando toda la verdad podemos liberar

El alma de este baluarte por siempre

Las mentes adoctrinadas a menudo

Tienen pensamientos enfermos Y se entregan más a la maldad  
contra la que predican

No intentes convencerme con mensajes de Dios

Nos acusas de pecados cometidos por ti

Es fácil condenar sin mirarse al espejo

Detrás los hechos muestran la realidad

El silencio eterno pide justicia a gritos

El perdón no se vende

Ni la voluntad es para olvidarla

Sigue tu sentido común

No puedes esconderte

Detrás de un cuento de hadas por siempre

Sólo revelando toda la verdad podemos liberar

El alma de este baluarte por siempre

Por siempre

La virginidad se perdió muy joven

Y el extintor pierde su inmunidad

El abuso mórbido de poder en el jardín del edén

Donde la manzana lleva una cara juvenil

El silencio eterno pide justicia a gritos

El perdón no se vende

Ni la voluntad es para olvidarla

Sigue tu sentido común

No puedes esconderte

Detrás de un cuento de hadas por siempre

Sólo revelando toda la verdad podemos liberar

El alma de este baluarte por siempre

Por siempre

No puedes seguir escondiéndote  
Detrás de cuentos de hadas pasados de moda  
Y quedar lavándose las manos en inocencia-

La voz masculina pero suave, como de un muchacho de 13 años de edad. Remula tenia mucha curiosidad; ¿Quién seria quien cantaba aquella canción con sentimientos de justicia?.

Pronto llego hacia el lugar donde venia aquella canción, su sorpresa fue grande cuando lo vio; idéntico al médium de Yami, solo había una diferencia el era mucho mas joven.

Tal ves eran pariente, ¡esperen un minuto!, ¡¿no se supone que Bakura es hijo de Artemisa?!; el no debería tener parientes, ¿¡pero y que tal si era su hermano!?.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Remula mirando al joven.

-me llamo Ryou y soy hijo de Artemisa-respondió el niño albino mirando a la pequeña muñeca.

-yo soy Remula, la quinta N Maiden-contesto orgullosa.

-¿¿¿tu también???-pregunto Ryou.

-te refiera a Akiza verdad-pregunto Remula, el joven asintió con la cabeza.

-ella me tiene encerrado desde hace tiempo, yo lo que quiero es volver a casa con mi madre-susurrón dejando correr una lagrima de su rostro.

-no te preocupes, vamos a escapar-y con esto ella rompió las cadenas del joven y juntos buscaron la salida.

TBC…

Pandora_X_Yusei: espero les haya gustado el cap. 12, con esto les informo que ya pronto se va acabar… pero e decidido hacer una secuela acerca de la creación de cierto muñeco ángel que se es el favorito de algunos.

También vean los otros fics..

Rosa luna

½ ángel ½ demonio

Yusei y la niña fantasma

Un cuento de navidad al estilo Yugioh.

Ever dream

2 cartas de adiós

Quiero un mundo de colores


	13. la batalla comienza

Advertencia: la de siempre.

Dedicado a: Carina por ser su cumpleaños

Pandora_X_Yusei: bien aquí va, si vieron Rozen Maiden tal ves no necesite explicar esto, pero si no lo hicieron lo explicare de todos modos:

Las rozen maiden luchan por la rosa mística de cada una de ellas para así convertirse en Alice la muñeca perfecta. En este fic ay 2 formas, 1 que la muñeca supere sus miedos y 2 el Alice game la lucha entre las muñecas. Actualmente solo existen las 7 Rozen Maiden que tienen el titulo de Alice y hasta ahora solo 3 de los Nyu Maiden se convirtieron Alice.

Elda- la música

Freya- la gótica- Alice

Atemu- el ángel-Alice

Akiza- la dragón

Remula- la jardinera-Alice

Maho-la síquica

Pandora-la maga

_**Capitulo 13: la batalla inicia**_

Mientras Ryou y Remula buscaban la forma de escapar de aquel sitio, había alguien que los miraba desde un espejo rogando; pidiendo y suplicando que ambos pudieran escapar a salvo.

su pelo largo le cubría la cara llena de preocupación, tenia miedo de perder a su hijo; mas que nada ella lo quería recuperar.

-Ryou-susurro mas su ruegos hacia Zeus no parecían ser escuchados.

No importaba que fuera una de las hijas favoritas del dios del rayo. Tal parece que nadie escucharía sus plegarias.

* * *

Pandora y los demás ya estaban listos para enfrentar a Akiza en el Alice game, aun cuando Elda no tenia médium decidió enfrentar a su hermana de una ves por todas.

Akiza hizo su aparición nadie sabia lo que ocurriría en aquella batalla mas todos esperaban lo mejor.

* * *

-los ruegos de Artemisa no deben ser tomados en cuenta-dijo un dios pelirrojo, de ojos azules, alto.

-Apolo, no deberías ser tu el que este del lado de ella. Después de todo es tu hermana-respondió otro dios parecido a el solo que su pelo era azul.

-lamentablemente Zeus no quiere decidir, por lo que estamos divididos y ahora las muñecas de Athena están por su cuenta-ahora la diosa mas bella del olimpo hablo mas pronto cayo.

_______________________________________________

-ahora, solo nosotros podemos hacer la diferencia-dijo Bakura mirando a todos los muñecos.

-rogare para que ellos regresen-dijo Malik mirando el espejo.

-desearía estar con Pan-susurro Yusei.

-serias solo una carga, Akiza te mataría y con ello también a Pandora-dijo Bakura y luego miraron a los 5 muñecos viajando de dimensión en dimensión.

TBC….

Pandora_X_Yusei: je je je je je je je je je je je je je je je je je je je je je je je je je je je espero les haya gustado, apenas vamos llegando a la recta final del fic.

Pero no se preocupen abra muchos mas…

También vean los otros fics..

Rosa luna

½ ángel ½ demonio

Yusei y la niña fantasma

Un cuento de navidad al estilo Yugioh.

Ever dream

2 cartas de adiós

Quiero un mundo de colores


	14. ryou y elda

Advertencia: el siguiente fic contiene personajes de distintas series que pertenecen a sus respectivos autores

Pandora: bueno a todos los que ayan leido este fic, les informo que ya nada mas faltan 3 caps para que termine… por lo que pronto llegara la secuela.

CAPITULO 14: Ryou y Elda

Remula encuentro el portal que Akiza usaba para llegar a donde quería, pronto le hizo a Ryou una señal con la maño. Luego ambos atravesaron el portal.

-¡Remu!-grito Maho al ver a su hermana sana y salva.

Los demás voltearon a ver a la muñeca, Akiza uso la distracción para arrojarle una bola de fuego a Pandora. Pero fue detenida por las alas de Atemu.

* * *

-¡Ryou!-grito Bakura al ver al chico junto a Remula.

-¿lo conoces Bakura?-pregunto Malik.

-es mi hermano menor, tengo que sacarlo de ahí-dijo corriendo hacia el portal.

-yo voy contigo-dijo Yusei tomando su chaqueta y siguió a Bakura.

* * *

Atemu convoco su lanza para seguir luchando, Freya su espejo y Remula su arco. Juntos Akiza no podía esquivar el poder de 3 hermanos unidos.

Mientras, Maho, Pandora y Elda apresuraban el paso para sacar a Ryou del campo N //lugar donde se realizan los Alice game//.

Cuando Atemu, Remula y Freya lograron dispararle a Akiza. Esta ya no estaba; buscaron por todos lados pero no la encontraban.

* * *

-ay que apurarnos, no podemos dejar que Akiza le haga daño-dijo Bakura corriendo por el gran bosque.

-llegaremos, no te preocupes-respondió Yusei mientras mantenía el paso de Bakura.

En ese mismo momento llegaron Pandora y las demás con Ryou.

-¡Yusei!-grito alegre Pandora al ver a su médium.

-¡hermano!-Ryou fue corriendo a los brazos de su hermano mayor lleno de emoción, en pensó que jamás podría ver de nuevo a su hermano.

-¡Ryou!-dijo Bakura mientras lo abrazaba, cuanto había pasado desde la ultima ves que los 2 habían estado juntos.

Akiza ataco por sorpresa a Elda, dejándola en el suelo, Maho contacto mentalmente a Remula diciéndole lo que paso.

Pronto, Atemu, Freya y Remula hicieron su aparición. Pandora y Maho se pusieron en un Angulo, Atemu, Freya, Remula en otro hasta casi lograr un circulo donde Akiza estaba en el centro.

Ryou saco a Elda del circulo para que a ella no le pasara nada, era una muñeca muy hermosa; la abrazo fuertemente esperando que nada malo le hubiera pasado.

Elda miro a Ryou, el era muy tierno; por un momento ambos olvidaron el Alice game y se disfrutaron. Por un momento para ellos, no existía nada mas que el otro.

El anillo de Elda brillo con intensidad pasando de ella a Ryou, instantáneamente ella se recupero; era como si jamás hubiera sido atacada.

Pronto tomo lugar en el circulo, cada muñeco unió sus fuerzas con la de sus hermanos formando un arco iris y venciendo a Akiza de una ves por todas.

Todos los muñecos recibieron un collar, excepto Pandora y los muñecos que aun no se convertían el Alice.

Todos regresaron a casa, pero nadie podía entender por que Pandora aun no podía ser Alice…

TBC….

Pandora: je je je jeje je je je

Yusei: que te ocurre

Pandora: estoy muy happy.

Yusei: por??

Pandora: entro hasta febrero, asi que tengo mas tiempo para escribir lo que falta de mis fics antes de entrar a clases.

Yusei: aa, bueno hasta el SIG. Cap.

Pandora: sayonara..


	15. la muerte de Pandora

Advertencia: la de siempre.

Dedicado a: Carina por ser su cumpleaños

Pandora_X_Yusei: comenzando a recapitular el cap. 14, las Nyu Maiden al fin vencieron a Akiza. Maho y Remula se convirtieron en Alice. Pero lamentablemente Pandora no… ¿Por qué fue que Pandora no se transformo en Alice?, bien, eso pronto lo descubriremos

_**Capitulo 15: humanos, la muerte de Pandora.**_

Habían pasado ya 2 semanas desde que regresaron a su vida cotidiana. Yusei visitaba muy frecuentemente a Pandora, la pequeña decidió vivir con sus padres un tiempo.

Algo en la mirada de la niña era extraño, cada ves que estaba con Yusei; lo abrazaba muy fuerte. Parecía que ella no deseaba separarse de el, por mas que Yusei lo intentara; ella nunca acepto regresar con el.

* * *

Atemu había estado buscando una respuesta, por mas que le diera vuelta al tema no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Estaba muy metido en su cabeza.//como nadie mas se hacia la pregunta ¬.¬//

Pasaban las horas y no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, Bakura estaba muy preocupado por ambos muñecos. Por un lado, Pandora era su hija y por el otro Atemu era lo que mas amaba.

* * *

-¿Qué pasa cuando una muñeca muere?,¿puede seguir viendo a las personas que tanto ama?, ¿y si no pudiera regresar?-esas preguntas surcaban la pequeña mente de Pandora.// 0.0 ¿Por qué se hace preguntas así?//

Tenia miedo, no quería estar lejos de Yusei; pero tal ves era lo mejor. Que el se olvidara de ella y siguiera adelante. Así, si moría, no sufriría tanto.

//-.-//

Era hora de empezar, aquello que Artemisa le había dicho, que solo ella tenia el poder suficiente para convertir a los muñecos en humanos. Quería despedirse de Yusei, pero tampoco quería verlo llorar.

Dejo que las lagrimas corrieran por su rostro de porcelana, aquellas gotas que se convertían en cristal al tocar el suelo. Tomo uno y lo puso en un pétalo. Guardándolo en una cajita lila y luego dentro del buró.

* * *

Ya era la hora, todos los muñecos se encontraban al rededor de Pandora. Todos los mediums miraban la triste figura del centro, Bakura quería hacer algo, pero ¿Qué podía hacer el?.

La pequeña alzo los brazos al cielo y empezó a recitar extrañas palabras, todos los muñecos empezaron a flotar en el aire y luego uno a uno fueron bajando con formas humanas.

Las estaturas de Freya, Elda y Atemu casi no cambiaron, mientras que Remula y Maho tuvieron estaturas como las de sus hermanos.

Al ultimo Pandora bajo lentamente, todos miraron a la pequeña que ni cambio. En ese momento Yusei había aparecido; corrió para ver a los ojos de su muñeca una ves mas.

Todos miraron la escena, Yusei abrazo a Pandora. Atemu no soporto mas y corrió a donde su hija; un dolor en su pecho le decía que algo no estaba bien.

-Pandora-susurro Yusei mirando a la muñeca, sus ojos entrecerrados y un color mas pálido que el que tenia.

-Yusei, sayonara-ahora sus ojos al fin se cerraron. Sus labios mostraban una ultima sonrisa y su mano izquierda cayo del abrazo como si ya no hubiera fuerza que lo sostuviera.

* * *

-al fin ha muerto-dijo una diosa de pelo azul, ojos del mismo color, piel blanca y de expresión tierna.

-no, aun no Hera-respondió un joven muy parecido a Yami, pero se veía mas pequeño.

-espero ella se encuentre bien Zeus-respondió la peliazul.

-ella lo estará, pero no me llames Zeus, ahora soy Yugi-respondió con una sonrisa.

-para mi, tu siempre serás Zeus-luego de aquello sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso.

* * *

Todos lloraron por la muerte de la pequeña Pandora, ella siempre fue una niña llena de felicidad.

No era justo que ella muriera así.

TBC…

Pandora_X_Yusei: ¿Que pasara con Pandora?, ¿realmente estará muerta?

Todo esto y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo.


	16. Pandora

_**Advertencia: este fic contiene personejes q pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**_

_**Pandora_x_Yusei: este en personal me encanto, lastima que ya se acabo**_

_**Capitulo 16: Pandora**_

-Pandora-susurro Yusei mirando a la muñeca, sus ojos entrecerrados y un color mas pálido que el que tenia.

-Yusei, sayonara-ahora sus ojos al fin se cerraron. Sus labios mostraban una ultima sonrisa y su mano izquierda cayo del abrazo como si ya no hubiera fuerza que lo sostuviera.

* * *

Todos lloraban por la perdida, la mas pequeña de los Nyu Maiden había muerto. Todos sabían que nunca la volverían a ver.

Bakura abrazo a Atemu, pero ciertamente quien mas lloro fue el mismo Yusei. El era quien mas amaba a Pandora; ahora ella no estaba, tenia que seguir con su vida.

* * *

Atemu le entrego a Yusei el cuerpo de porcelana. Este fue a la habitación que en vida le perteneciera a ella, mientras buscaba algo de ropa; encontró algo.

La pequeña caja lila y dentro la ultima lagrima de Pandora; Yusei la tomo en sus manos y volvió a llorar. Ella sabia lo que iba a pasar y sin embargo no quería verlo llorar. //gomen Yusei pero q llorón//

* * *

En un oscuro lugar, donde nadie había estado antes, se encontraba ni mas ni menos que Pandora. Aquel lugar parecía un cementerio de muñecas. Todas se encontraban rotas, algunas partes y otras viejas y olvidadas.

¿Que tenia que estar haciendo ella ahí?, nada, ella no tenia nada que hacer ahí. Pero entonces ¿Por qué se encontraba ahí?.

Una luz enceguecedora surco el lugar, pronto tomo forma humana; dejando ver a una joven de pelo fiusha largo, ojos azules y piel blanca.

-Pandora-llamo aquella mujer con un tono suave y tierno.

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto la muñeca.

-yo soy Athena, creadora de los Nyu Maiden-dijo la diosa. // si Artemisa es una diosa y Yugi es Zeus, x que ella no puede serlo//.

-si usted creo a mi madre y a las demás, ¿Por qué entonces se encuentra aquí?-pregunto Pandora mirando a la hermosa mujer.

-por que sabia que te encontraría aquí-respondió Athena con una mirada dulce, muy parecida a la de Atemu.

-¿me buscaba, por que?-volvió a preguntar Pandora.

-yo quería darte esto personalmente-dijo Athena y luego extendió su mano mostrando un hermoso collar con un dije en forma de estrella.

El collar se le coloco a Pandora, dándole el titulo de Alice.

-ahora pequeña, regresa a casa-diciendo eso todo empezó a desaparecer.

Pandora no sabia que hacer, intento escapar; pero no lo logro.

* * *

Ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde aquel día, Yusei no quería hablar con nadie y sus amigos se estaban preocupando por el.

Durante las clases, Bakura veía que Yusei se mostraba mas distraído que de costumbre// recuerdan que a Yusei no le gusta la literatura//.

* * *

Yusei regreso a casa como de costumbre, entro a su habitación sin ánimos…

-hola Yusei-dijo Pandora con una sonrisa.

-hola Pan-dijo mientras se acostaba en su cama y ponía su cara en la almohada.

-¡¿Pan?!-reacciono casi de inmediato al recordar lo que recién acababa de decir. //¿que acaso no se había dado cuenta????///

-SIP- Pandora miro a su amo alegre, claro que ahora ya no era una muñeca. Era humana, tal y como los demás.//^.^//

Yusei se dio vuelta al ver que Pandora se encontraba desnuda//¬.¬ por que estaba desnuda//

* * *

Luego de que se puso algo de ropa que le pertenecía a Yusei, fueron directo a casa de Bakura.

Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por Atemu, el cual no podía creer que su niña estuviera bien y a salvo.

En media hora llego Bakura, el cual del asombro, al ver a su hija viva y con cuerpo humano dejo caer la cena al piso//compro pizza//.

Luego llamo a Malik, Ryou, Jaden y Marik, los cuales llegaron con sus respectivas muñecas. Todo era felicidad.

Celebrando lo que parecía ser un milagro. Aunque aun faltaba otra noticia que dar…

Atemu miro a Bakura con esa mirada de suplica que lo obligaba a ceder ante Atemu.

-bien, pues Bakura y yo tenemos otra noticia que darles…-bien Atemu quería darle un poco de emoción.

-¡Atemu esta esperando otro hijo!-grito Bakura, todos los precentes se quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar aquello.

-////¡Bakura!-dijo Yami

-que, eso es lo que querías decir no?-dijo con sarcasmo mirando a su pareja.

Todos empezaron a reír ante la noticia, luego Pandora abrazo a su madre; a quien al fin ya alcanzaba // en si ahora Pandora ya tenia un tamaño mas grande//.

Aquel día solo era felicidad, nadie podía detener aquella que tanto habían soñado.

Ese día, los Nyu maiden vivieron la vida que siempre quisieron vivir.

TBC…

Pandora_X_yusei: bien ahora solo falta 17 y se termino


	17. un año despues

Advertencia: los personajes de este fic, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

Dedicado a: mis amigos, Carina //Maho// Marikena //Remula//, Artemisa, Yusei, Juan, Leo, Jonathan, Valeria, Sara, Sela, Karla Karen //Freya// etc...

Pandora_X_Yusei: bien con este termino el fic de la muñeca. Espero les hayas gustado y nos vemos pronto en otros fics….

_**Capitulo 17 un año después…**_

Todo había pasado rápido, cada quien había hecho su vida de diferente manera…

Freya…

-¡apresúrate Freya!, falta poco para el concierto y no quiero llegar tarde-decía Jaden ya en la puerta con un traje negro y azul. Junto a el una joven niñera.

-¡ya casi estoy!-dijo dejando a sus bebes en la cuna, el primero un niño parecido a su madre, la segunda una hermosa niña parecida a su padre.

-duerman bien mis angelitos-y con esto se retiro.

Cuando bajo, su esposo Jaden ya la estaba esperando.

Elda…

Ryou se encontraba jugando con su nueva amiga en el amplio santuario de Artemisa. La diosa los observaba de manera protectora.

Elda se encontraba muy feliz al igual que Ryou, ambos se la pasaban horas en aquel lugar.

Las ninfas también veían la escena tiernamente, el parecido entre ambos hermanos siempre fue increíble.

Atemu…

-Yami ¿Dónde estas?-preguntaba Bakura al no poder encontrar a Atemu.

-a qui-la voz salio dentro de un armario, Bakura entro para abrazar fuertemente a su pareja.

-¿Qué tanto miras?-pregunto al ver a Atemu con unas fotos.

-las fotos que le tomaste a Pandora -dijo al momento de enseñarle las fotos.

-si, pero ahora tenemos que cuidar de uno nuevo-dijo mientras besaba a Atemu.

-el pequeño Shun-dijo, Bakura asintió con la cabeza.

Akiza…

Akiza se encontraba en el cementerio de muñecas.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-la voz de otra muñeca sonó.

-Akiza, la cuarta Nyu maiden-contesto

-yo soy Barasuisho-respondió la voz

-¿perdiste el Alice game?-pregunto Barasuisho.

-si-respondió Akiza.

-aquí estarás bien-respondió Barasuisho

Remula…

Malik estaba en la universidad cubriendo a Bakura por una enfermedad //¬.¬ enfermedad????//.

Y Remu se quedo en casa a cuidar de su pequeña. La bebe era muy parecida a su padre y su carácter era el mismo de su madre.

-duerme bien, mi pequeña Esperanza-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación de la pequeña.

Luego bajo al primer piso a recoger los juguetes de Esperanza, justo en ese momento encontró algo…

-fue ese día-dijo al mirar una foto entre los juguetes, el dia en que todos se habían convertido en Alice

Maho…

Maho se encontraba jugando con su pequeño Hiroki, el pequeño era parecido a su madre y tenia el carácter de su padre.

Era tan solo un bebe pequeño, pero le encantaba jugar con sus padres.

-Hiroki, -dijo Maho mientras cargaba al pequeño hasta su cuarto.

El niño estaba tan inquieto, era tan feliz y lleno de vida. Nadie podía negar la felicidad de tan pequeña criatura.

Maho tomo a Hiroki por la cintura para luego cargarlo hacia el sofá y hacerle cosquillas.

Pandora…

Pandora y Yusei se encontraban en el puerto, ambos jóvenes estaban mirando el mar. Pronto ambos se abrazaron y sintieron la brisa sobre sus cuerpos.

-Yusei, ¿me amas?-pregunto Pandora, luego paso sus manos por su vientre.

-si, te amo y también a nuestro pequeño-dijo acariciando el vientre de su amada.

-¿todo esta bien?-pregunto Yusei al ver unas lagrimas correr por el rostro de Pandora.

-es solo que… ahora me siento muy feliz-luego ambos se besaron, y se dejaron llevar por lo que decía su corazón.

_Fin…_

Pandora_X_Yusei: que tierno final, muy hermoso. Bien empezare a escribir la secuela de "Una muñeca para Bakura". esta se llama "Ángel" y trata sobre la creación de Atemu. Bien hasta entonces.


End file.
